Grace
}} Grace is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. She is the daughter of the Mad Hatter, who never returned to their tea party after leaving to do a task for the Evil Queen. In Storybrooke, after the curse, Grace, now Paige, lives with another family but is still watched by her father. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} After settling down and getting married, having saved enough riches to live a decent life, Jefferson and Priscilla have a daughter named Grace, but after the family becomes low on money, Jefferson decides to take one last thieving offer, and travels to Wonderland to steal a watch from the March Hare. When Priscilla follows him, it results in her death, and Jefferson is forced to return home to a motherless Grace, and they're forced to move into a smaller home, having gone bankrupt. Grace is playing hide-and-seek with her father in the forest and manages to find him. He tells her that she is quite good at finding things and asks her to do the same in finding mushrooms to sell at the market the next day, as playtime is over. Grace and Jefferson do this and return home with that day's fungus, surprised to see that the Queen is in their house, Jefferson tells Grace to go to the neighbor's house until the visit is over. The next day, at the market, Grace sets her sights on a stuffed white rabbit, commenting that he will be perfect for their tea parties. Jefferson tries to buy it but cannot afford it, and the hag at the stall refuses to haggle. This makes Jefferson feel bad about not being able to provide for his daughter and the hag is revealed to be Regina. Later, Jefferson presents Grace with a stuffed white rabbit that he made himself and the two of them have themselves a tea party. Seeing this, Jefferson feels bad and sends Grace to the neighbors' for the rest of the day so that he can carry out Regina's task, promising his daughter that he'll be home for tea. When in Wonderland, doing this task, Regina betrays Jefferson and he is left stranded there, driving himself mad trying to make a magical hat so that he and Grace, who is presumably raised by the neighbors, can be reunited once more. 'After the Curse' 'Season 1 }} Jefferson kidnaps Mary Margaret Blanchard and takes Emma Swan, the local sheriff, hostage, using Mary Margaret as leverage to make Emma make him a hat as he believes she has magic. Emma carries out this task at gunpoint but Jefferson is upset that it doesn't work, saying that he hates his life. Emma asks him what is so bad about his life and he reveals that he's away from his daughter, showing Emma the view through the telescope of Grace, or rather, Paige, as she's known in Storybrooke. He is deeply upset to see her happy with a new family, a new father, and without her, whereas he is cursed with the memories of the land that once was. Emma takes pity on Jefferson, however, she hits him over the head with the telescope and manages to escape along with Mary Margaret. Paige later waves to Henry at school and Emma sees her, asking to see Henry's book, she soon realizes that Jefferson and Paige show a striking resemblance to Grace and the Mad Hatter within the book. When Regina wants Jefferson to carry out a task for her, she leaves a card with a picture of a white rabbit on it on the back of Paige's bicycle, knowing that Jefferson watches her. He sees this and goes to Regina. He offers to carry out her task in exchange for a new set of memories so that he no longer has to remember Grace and live in torture of knowing she is happy with someone else. Jefferson goes to collect on his deal but Regina refuses, more preoccupied with Henry, who is hospitalized. Season 2' }} After the curse is broken by Emma Swan (see "A Land Without Magic") Paige remembers her past self and sets out to find her father by drawing up a poster of him and sticking it up around town. Jefferson sees these but is too scared to go and talk to his daughter, set on the idea that she'll hate him for leaving her. Henry talks with Jefferson and assures him that this isn't true, saying that at least she'll understand why he left her as not knowing is the worst part. Jefferson waits for Grace to get off of the school bus and calls after her, she turns to him, shocked, and runs into his arms. The two embrace, happy to be together once more. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 203 29.png Promo 203 30.png Promo 203 31.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Novel Characters